Project A: Angel
by FlyWithoutWingz
Summary: Something went wrong on a mission. Omi was killed during that mission and they never found his body. One day they found a replacement for Omi. Now they would have to deal with their new teammate who look awfully like Omi and always questions them!
1. Chapter 1: Mission Gone Wrong

Project A: Angel  
  
Hey! I'm back with a new story!!! =^-^= I just got bored and wanted to type another Weiss Kreuz story. I actually wanted to type this a while back but I was busy with homework. Well anyway I hope you enjoy the story. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters, but I wish I did own all of them! Other characters that are unknown belong to me. ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1  
  
It was late midnight mission that the Weiss Kreuz was handling. Omi was hacking for the data of the target's shipments for the past hours by himself while his teammates has just killed the target. The warehouse was rusty and old that looks as if it's going to collapse any moment now. The place was almost as old as an attic that wasn't cleaned for years. It was filled with shelves of boxes that were filled with illegal drugs.  
  
"Agh! This place is disgusting. Remind me to never come here for another mission." Said Youji as he put his clean hand over his mouth as if he was about to throw up. He was talking to his teammates on the communicators.  
  
"Yeah. Just looking at it makes me nervous." Said Ken through his communicator. He wasn't so thrill about the warehouse since it gave him the chills that it will collapse any moment.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm almost done getting the information on all of the shipments. Just give me 15 more minutes and I'll be done. Then we can leave and not see this place again." Said Omi as he tries to focus on the computer.  
  
"You just said that a few minutes ago." Said Aya harshly.  
  
"I know! The computer is just driving me crazy right now so we have to wait a little longer." Said Omi.  
  
"Fine. We'll be outside waiting." He said.  
  
"Are you sure he's going to be alright by himself? Cause this place doesn't look like it'll stand up any longer." Said Ken.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll handle everything just find." Aya said coldly and left the warehouse. Youji and Ken followed though they were worried about Omi's safety.  
  
Inside of the warehouse were two uninvited guests in the shadows watching Omi closely doing his work.  
  
"So do you think he'll like this one?" asked a cold calm voice.  
  
"Who cares, let's just bring him back to the boss." Said a sweet sugary voice.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Omi was still frustrated with the computer until he realizes his mistake and corrected himself. When all the information was completely downloaded, he unplugged it from the main computer.  
  
"Guys I've just finish downloading the information so we can get out of here." Omi told his friends in the communicator.  
  
"Good job."  
  
"Way the go chibi."  
  
"Well I'll see you guys in a sec." Omi smiled to himself.  
  
He walked his way out until he heard footsteps from behind. He stopped for a moment and it stop. Then he walked a few more steps and there he heard it again. He turns around quickly and there he saw . . . nothing.  
  
"I must be hearing things." Omi sigh and turn around when suddenly someone was standing right in front of him with his hand in front of his face. The last thing Omi saw was a flash of blue light and then he blacked out. The mysterious person caught him; he and his partner disappeared outside somewhere and cause an explosion.  
  
At the same time outside, a huge explosion just erupted from the warehouse. Flames were burning fiercely and smokes were covered everywhere in the air.  
  
"OMI!" yelled Ken, as he was about to go into the flames. Youji blocked him.  
  
"Ken calm down. Maybe he had gotten out of there already."  
  
"How would you know!?" yelled Ken.  
  
"Try checking his communicator." Said Aya.  
  
"Omi! OMI! SAY SOMETHING." He yelled into the communicator.  
  
The mysterious person was still holding Omi in his arms. He was getting annoying by the yelling from the communicator so he used his other hand to crush it.  
  
"Om-" Ken paused.  
  
"What's the matter now?" asked Youji.  
  
"His communicator. . . it's dead." He said. They all turn pale by the news of that.  
  
"We have to get inside there!" Said Youji until suddenly they heard a fire trucks and some police car coming.  
  
"We better get out of here." Aya said blocking both of their ways.  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO BUTS! We have to get out of here before we get caught!" he glared at them. They both glared back at him but they both didn't have a choice and went into the car and drove away. They had lost Omi.  
  
Meanwhile both mysterious people were watching the flames and the smoke as it gets thicker. One watched with amusement while other just look at it as cold hard ice.  
  
"Come on let's go." He said coolly.  
  
"Aww. . .already?" she said.  
  
"Yes. We need to do some delivery if you have forgotten." He said as he holds Omi.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
All of a sudden holographic wings appear from their back. The wings were as black as night and it was as evil as a demon. As they flew for the past few minutes they landed in a very strange place.  
  
There were so many trees and small insects were crawling everywhere. A small pond filled with fishes and electric cords were everywhere. There stand a huge building that looks like a mansion but yet bigger.  
  
Their wings have disappeared as a man with a white scientist coat walked right up to them. His hair was standing up and was dye green. His eyes were as green as it would to any mad scientist.  
  
"So. . . have you found the one for my project." He said evilly.  
  
Then the mysterious person reveal himself as about as tall as the scientist, he was wearing completely black clothing from his neck to his feet. His hair is a dark navy blue that is spiked up and his eyes were as cold as ice.  
  
He threw Omi to the mad scientist and the scientist caught him. He gently touches Omi's face and his smooth skin. He let his hand go through his soft honey brown hair.  
  
"Ah. . . such precious. Just perfect. No not perfect, but better than perfect. He's so much more than that. He'll be unstoppable." Laughed the mad scientist.  
  
"Uh. . . Inger I think he gone mad." Said the mysterious girl who is no longer mysterious. She too was wearing complete black clothing. Her hair is a hot pink that is wavy like the waves. Her eyes were like a crystal diamond blue.  
  
"He's always mad, Page."  
  
"Now his memory will be erased and soon he'll no longer be who he is before." Lighting strike and he was laughing madly.  
  
To be continued. . . ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well uh. . . what do you think. Just please don't flame me if it's bad or I have grammar error. I'm working on that although I'm not very good at it. ^^;;; So please review. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible. Hopefully. PLEASE Review or I'll cry that no one likes it. *gives puppy eyes* 


	2. Chapter 2:New Teammate

Project A: Angel  
  
Hey!!! Thanks for the reviews. Although some of you didn't need to tell me about the grammar error. I KNOW that have grammar error and it's really bad!!!!!!! *Sigh* I corrected my grammar on Chapter one since my beta reader didn't reply to me. So I did it myself. Anyway here's chapter 2. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters, but I wish I did own all of them! Other characters that are unknown belong to me. ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
  
A year had already passed by and there was still no sign of Omi. Which made them fear that he was actually dead. That was the conclusion when they didn't find him. They believe that he was burn into ashes on the last mission and the whole group blame themselves for it and it would have been Omi 18th if he were alive.  
  
It seems to be a normal sunny day at the flower shop, but unfortunately no one was happy. Even though it was already a year, they still can't get the youngest member off their minds. Business was slow as usual and missions were complicated without Omi helping out.  
  
"Some day this is." Said Ken.  
  
"Yeah I know. Seems so depressing without Omi." Replied Youji. He took a puff of his cigarette.  
  
"If we hadn't left that warehouse then maybe he'll . . ." Suddenly Manx walk into the shop and notice their expressions.  
  
"Well now boys, there isn't a point to keep being like this since it's already been a year. I know Omi wouldn't like to see you guys with tears in your eyes and a depressing face. It'll probably scare all your customers away." She said.  
  
"Mission." Aya said plainly. Manx shook her head.  
  
"Then why did you came here?" asked Ken.  
  
"Let's go inside and I'll explain it to you." They all nodded and went inside the living room.  
  
"Okay, Persia has been noticing that ever since your last mission at the warehouse, your other missions hasn't been going too well."  
  
"We're doing just fine thank you." Said Aya.  
  
"Yes I know that, but not as well as before when Omi was helping you guys. So he decided to assign you a new teammate."  
  
"..."  
  
"Yes I know that you don't want another teammate after what happened but he insist that you'll give him a chance. It might take a while to get use to him but who knows."  
  
There was a long uncomfortable silent. It was true that they didn't want a new teammate but they don't really have a choice since insist that they have a new teammate in the group.  
  
"Anyway," Manx said as she broke the silent. "His name is Hikari Tenshi and is 18 years old. He had been living with one of the newest Krittiker member and he insisted that he'll be perfectly well in your group and we trust his decision. So what do you say?"  
  
"Well I guess we'll give it try." Said Youji.  
  
"Okay." Said Ken.  
  
Aya just gave a short nod though he wasn't too happy about it.  
  
"Good. I'll be report back that you guys are taking him in as a new teammate. I know it's going to be hard to begin with but it'll be a good new beginning." She said and left.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"I wonder why he want us to meet him at his lab?" asked Page.  
  
"Who knows he might just want us to get another person and turn him or her to another project." Said Inger.  
  
"Isn't that what he always call us to do?" asked another girl. Her long straight blue hair was up to her knees and her eyes were neon green. She looks about the age of 19 or so.  
  
"Yes but it was never usually in his lab, Cari. Most of the time it would be in the living room or in the library. He usually doesn't like us to be in his lab." Said Page.  
  
"Oh."  
  
As they reach the lab, the door opened by itself which isn't something unusual to them. Inside the lab was fill with potions, test tubes, wires, a wide screen, computers and anything you can think of when it comes to a mad scientist.  
  
"Ah ha. So you've guys have arrived." He said. He was sitting on a stool facing them and also holding some cables. "Where's Hikari? Wasn't he with you?"  
  
"We haven't seen him anywhere. Besides he who cares where he is he can take care of himself. It's not like he's going to break if we don't watch him." Said Page. He the drop his cables on the ground and grabbed her hair roughly.  
  
"Don't even dare say that again! He is worth about 2.5 million dollars and if he's broken up into pieces or even finds out about his past, it is considered your guys fault because you guys didn't watch him. When he's outside of this area then you guys don't have to watch out for him. Is that understood! " Suddenly the doors open and a guy came in.  
  
"Ah . . .Hikari. Good to see you've arrived in one piece." The mad scientist said and let go of Page's hair. Hikari walked into one of the darkest part of the lab and stood there.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Anyway I have some news for you guys." He smiled which was totally freaky. "Our little Hikari here will be in a group called Weiss. So let's give him around of applause."  
  
"Oh joy." Said Inger bitterly.  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" glared Cari.  
  
"Nothing. I thought this news would make you guys happy." He said.  
  
"That's not fair. Why does he get be to seen in public? Why can't we even be in public?" said Page.  
  
"Because you guys are a bunch of fools. Making me have to repair your parts and also it costs me 2 thousand dollars just to repair them and it's not very cheap. Another thing is that you've guys will probably scared the folks away by your stupidity." He said harshly.  
  
"BUT-"  
  
"NO BUTS!!! Just be happy that he made it in."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Now Hikari. I need you to do something for me. When you get all of them to trust you, make sure you'll bring them to me. I have some interesting things I want to do to them." He laughed evilly.  
  
". . ."  
  
One week later.  
  
"I wonder how this new teammate of ours going to be like?" Ken said out loud.  
  
"Probably a more cheery guy then the Ice King here." Youji replied. Aya glared at him.  
  
"I guess. Do you know when he'll come? It's been a week already."  
  
"My guess is anytime soon." Said Aya coldly. A bell that jingoes on the door interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Hey Manx! How's it going?" Youji flirted. She just ignored him.  
  
"Guys, I'm here to introduce your new teammate." She said. All of a sudden a boy step out behind her.  
  
Everything seems to stop at that moment when they saw him. Youji choked on his cigarette, Ken dropped a flowerpot and Aya's eyes widen. The only word that came out of their mouth was . . .  
  
"Omi . . ."  
  
To be continue . . . ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay that's chapter 2. =^-^= I'm so happy. Please don't flame me. I tried my best. Oh and also if there is any grammar mistake, please don't tell me about it because I'm going to check on that later. Anyway please review. *gives her puppy eyes* or I'll cry if no one reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3: Look Alike

Project A: Angel  
  
Hi!!!!!!!! I'm so happy with my reviewers that I just have to say Thank you very much. You guys just made my day brighter. =^-^= I finally got a beta reader and I'm really thankful. Thank you Calaris. *gives a hug* Here is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters, but I wish I did own all of them! Other characters that are unknown belong to me. ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3  
  
". . . Omi . . ."  
  
He looked at them puzzled. His appearance looks a lot similar with Omi expect for a few things. One is that his side bangs weren't as long as Omi's and his hair is a little bit longer in the back. Another was his hair was more of a golden blond rather than a honey blond. His eyes were little sharper and narrower with a shade of cerulean blue. Lastly was his height, he looks about as tall as Ken and is a centimeter taller than Ken. He was wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt and a simple dark blue jeans.  
  
"I'm sorry but he's not Omi. This is Hikari Tenshi your new teammate. I know he looks a lot like Omi but he isn't Omi. I had mistaken him myself a while back." Manx said.  
  
"Oh . . . Sorry we thought you were one of our friend. He looks just like you almost." Said Ken.  
  
"Hikari, these are your new teammates. Aya , Youji, and Ken. If you have any problems go see one of them." Manx said to him then she turn to turned to other three. "Here is his information on him and please go easy with the kid."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll go as easy as we can." Said Youji.  
  
"Well I have to go. Make sure you take him to Omi's room. That's where he'll be staying." She said and left. Hikari just stood there motionless and stare at them.  
  
"Um . . . okay. We'll show you where your room is." Said Ken as he led the way. Everyone else followed and helped him with his suitcases.  
  
Inside Omi's room was still the same as every. Everything was still in the same spot.  
  
"So this was our other teammate's room. Make yourself comfortable." Said Ken and gave a smile.  
  
". . ." Hikari just put his suitcases on the ground and look around the room.  
  
"So . . . how about we help you unpack?" asked Ken nervously. Hikari just look at them for a few moments and then gave an okay sign. Then they started to help him unpack . . . well expect for Aya who was just watching.  
  
"Hey cool staffs." Said Youji. He took one out of the bag and examined it. It was eighteen-inch long and has a nice one foot six inches long of red coating. There was a golden button was facing towards his stomach and the sharper end was facing out.  
  
"I wonder what this button do."  
  
Youji was about to press the button until suddenly Hikari swipe it away from him.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea? I was just wondering what that button could do." He said.  
  
"Do you want to die?" Hikari asked for the first time. His voice was colder than Aya's voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He made the staff face side ways and press the button. Quickly a blade that was the same length of the staff came out. It freaked everyone out when the blade just pop out. Then he press the button again and the blade went back in the staff.  
  
"Oh . . . so that's what it does." Said Youji nervously. The image of getting stab by that blade would to be a terrible way to die and would have been embarrassing if Hikari hadn't quickly took it away from him.  
  
"Is that your choice of weapon?" said Aya.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he asked.  
  
No one answered. So he took it as a yes and put his weapons away.  
  
"I think you can manage from here. We'll be going back to the flower shop. Call us if you need anything." Said Ken. They all left his room.  
  
"That kid is creepy." Said Youji. "He's totally freaking me out even though we just met him."  
  
"Yeah I know." Replied Ken.  
  
"He's worst then Aya."  
  
Aya glared at Youji and he was about to go back to his arrangement until he spots a broken pot.  
  
"KEN!"  
  
"Yes?" Aya hands him a broom.  
  
"Clean up this mess." Ken groaned and cleaned up the mess that he had caused.  
  
Meanwhile, Hikari, he was pretty much done putting away everything. He was about to head out the door until he heard something beeping. He stopped for a moment and sighed. He sat on his bed and opened his palm. He pressed his wrist and all of a sudden a holographic image of Page was on his palm.  
  
"Hey there sweet heart." Said Page sweetly.  
  
"What do you want?" he said plainly.  
  
"Oh just checking how you're doing." Giggled Page.  
  
"I'm I suppose to believe that?"  
  
"Hey I was being nice."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So could you do sister Page a favor?" she said and was giving him the puppy eyes.  
  
"Why should I?" he said coldly.  
  
"Because you're the only one out in the public. It's very simple. All I wanted is this dress right here!" She took out a magazine behind her back and showed him the dress.  
  
"Can't you get someone else to buy it?"  
  
"No because I don't trust them."  
  
"How about using the computer?"  
  
"The last time I did that the doctor caught me and banned me from going online again. So could you be a darling and buy it for me?"  
  
"Don't you think you're wasting my time?"  
  
"Of course not. You have plenty of time!" she smiled.  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Oh for crying out loud can't you just give a simple answer!!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Aggrr you're driving me crazy already . . .you know what? Just forget it. I'll go get Cari to buy this. You were never been of any help anyway!" The holographic image disappeared from his palm. He then sigh and headed downstairs.  
  
He looked at the living room and found a picture on the table. The picture had three of the Weiss guys he had been introduce to but there was one person in the picture that he never seen before.  
  
"Hey Hikari! I thought you were going to take a rest or something before you're coming down here." said Ken. He put the picture down and turns around.  
  
"Is there something you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
"No not really. Aya and Youji are at the shop right now doing some flower arrangement. Well maybe not Youji but I know Aya is doing the arrangement. Maybe you they can teach you how to do the arrangements."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Well it's my turn to make dinner today so I have to start cooking. See you later." Ken went to the kitchen and started to cook.  
  
Hikari went to the shop and saw that it was empty. Except Aya who's the only one working on the arrangement while Youji stood bored on the counter.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" he asked. They both looked at him.  
  
"Yeah. How about you go and get some girls to come into this shop right now. The Ice King right here just scared them off." Said Youji.  
  
Aya glared at him again.  
  
"On second thought. Why don't you help with the arrangement."  
"Are you going to teach me?"  
  
"Who? ME!! Of course not!" Youji then took a whole bunch of flowers and put it on the table. "I don't think Aya would teach so why don't you just watch and learn."  
  
Hikari watched every movement that Aya made to do the arrangement. For some reason he felt as if he already knew what to do and how to do it. And for only about 5 minutes of watching, he began to do his own flower arrangement.  
  
Later about 15 minutes, Aya was done with his arrangement and look at Hikari. Hikari was doing his arrangement carefully and was making sure everything was going in perfectly. For an odd reason, Aya felt as if Hikari was actually Omi. Just by the way he was doing the arrangement was exactly how Omi used to do it.  
  
Hikari caught him glancing at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
". . ." He then shrugged and went back to his arrangement until Ken called that dinner was ready. They all went to the kitchen to eat their dinner.  
  
"Well Ken for once you didn't burn our dinner." Smiled Youji.  
  
"Shut up!" said Ken angrily. The dinner was simple; it was ramen noodles with fishcakes, vegetable, and some beef in a very nice bowl.  
  
"Did you actually cook this?" questioned Hikari.  
  
"Of course I did." Answered Ken.  
  
"Then why do they look like the ramen noodles sold from a store which is only two blocks down the street?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well did you made them?" he asked again.  
  
"Alright! I didn't make them." Ken admitted.  
  
"Wow! Nice going Hikari. How did you figure that out?" asked Youji.  
  
"Do you need to know?"  
  
"Uh . . .I don't really understand what you mean."  
". . ."  
  
"Well anyway . . .even though I never made dinner tonight, I want to make a toast." Said Ken lifting up his cup.  
  
"For what?" Hikari looked at him and asked.  
  
"Well to say welcome to the team Hikari. Cheers." Everyone then drank their drinks and ate their dinner.  
  
To be continued . . . ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well what do you think? I know this isn't really much here. It's mostly just almost like a plain happy life. ^^;;; In the next chapter there will be more action into it. Please review. ^_^ I'll cry again if there isn't anyone reviewing.  
  
First Draft: 3/29/04 Second Draft: 3/31/04 


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Mission

Project A: Angel  
  
Hi!!!!!!!! Thanks to those who reviewed. hugs You guys just make my day bright. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was on a school trip to Washington D.C. So when my beta reader e-mail me I was already on the trip. Anyway thank you Calaris for being my beta reader. You're the best! hugs Here is chapter 4. Enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters, but I wish I did own all of them! Other characters that are unknown belong to me. ;;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" Telepathic /Thoughts/   
Chapter 4  
  
Two weeks had passed since Hikari had joined the team. They found him very annoying. For the first two days it didn't seem bad but later on the third Hikari was driving his teammates crazy. They found out that he was never giving them a straight answer. The only straight answer they receive is when he nods, shake is head, and a shrug. The rest were all in questions.  
  
"Can you STOP questioning us already and give us a straight answer!!!" Youji said for the 50th time.  
  
"Why?" Hikari looked at him strangely.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake. How did we end up with a questionnaire!!!!" yelled Youji.  
  
"Hn." Said Aya.  
  
"Like we should have known he was a questionnaire." Sighed Ken.  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"WILL YOU BE QUIET!!!" yelled Ken and Youji.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Aggrr . . ." Ken slams his head on the counter of the flower shop while Youji just used his hand to smack himself on his head. Aya just glared at Hikari for he was getting annoyed too.  
  
"Tell me this is a nightmare and that the chibi will come home." Whined Youji. Suddenly Manx came into the shop.  
  
"Mission."  
  
"Before we go in for the mission just tell me how did we end up with a questionnaire?" said Youji and pointed at Hikari.  
  
"A questionnaire?" Manx looked puzzled.  
  
"He's been questioning us all week and haven't said a single straight answer." Explained Ken.  
  
"That's strange. When he came to the Headquarter, he hadn't said a thing for three days." Said Manx. "He never question us about anything."  
  
"Well he does it to us." Said Aya and was still glaring at Hikari.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Hikari. Youji, Ken, and Aya groaned frustratingly and Manx sweatdropped.  
  
"Well maybe he'll change later on." Smiled Manx.  
  
"Hopefully." Mumbled the three older members.  
  
"Well enough talking. Let's get down to business." She said and went to the mission room. The rest followed and closed the shop. Manx popped in the videotape and played it.  
  
"White Hunters. Rich Hard the owner of Shop n Drop. Has been accused killing his co-workers and using their organs to create ice. (A/N: Just to make it clear. I'm talking about the drug.) About 5 of his co-worker had been killed. Two are female and the other three are males. You must stop him before he strikes again."  
  
"I assume all of you are in?" said Manx. They all nodded.  
  
"May I ask a question?" asked Hikari. The three older members groaned.  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Who would name their store Shop n Drop?"  
  
At the mission, Aya was watching closely as a man was walking out of the department store. Ken was busy adjusting his buknuk while Youji was cleaning his sunglass. Hikari was just sitting down watching whatever Aya was watching.  
  
"Who's that guy walking out? He started asking.  
  
"I don't know. He's not important."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He just isn't."  
  
"Why?" Aya gotten frustrated and took his katana out. He places the blade on Hikari's neck.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"Yes. Unless you shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
That did it. Aya was about to cut off his neck until Hikari took his staff and block his attack. Then he pushed Aya off balance and onto the ground.  
  
"Umm . . .guys. We shouldn't be fighting each other. We have a mission to complete." Said Ken. Aya glared at him but he agreed by putting his sword back into his sheath.  
  
"Is that an order?"  
  
"Yes." Said Ken and sighed. Hikari then looked at Aya for a moment and put his staff back to one of his leg pocket. ( 1 )  
  
"Okay. So we know what the plan is right?" said Youji.  
  
"What plan?" They all ignored Hikari's question knowing that they had reviewed it several times.  
  
"Okay Balinese, you go with Abyssinian to look for Rich Hard who we believe that he is on the top floor, but first Korat you're coming with me to get rid of the guards and to give the signal to when Balinese and Abyssinian can get in after we get rid of the security alarms and the cameras."  
  
"Alright. Let's get started then." Said Aya. They all nodded.  
  
Ken and Hikari slowly walked to the back door and opened it gently not making any noise. As they walk up to the 11th floor they slowly open the door and found the hallway empty. Then they came out carefully pressing their bodies onto the wall. They had to find the camera room right now. Which isn't easy since all the doors look alike. They went back and forward looking for the camera room.  
  
When they finally found the door two guards came up to them. Before the guards could do anything. Ken knocked hem unconscious and went into the room followed by Hikari. There they saw at least 20 to 30 televisions on showing each angle of the stores.  
  
"Alright guys. We're in the camera room right now. Be ready at any moment okay." Said Ken.  
  
"Roger that Siberian." said Youji.  
  
"Okay if I can just remember how to do this." Said Ken taking a deep breath. Hikari looked at him strangely.  
  
"Are you scared?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I never done this without anyone telling me what to do." Said Ken nervously. His hand was shaking and he was sweating. He was a bit afraid to make a mistake and put everyone in danger.  
  
"Do you want me to do it for you instead?" Ken turns to Hikari and looked at him for a few moments. Even though he only known him for two weeks, he still have the strangest feeling about him. Like if something wasn't right about him. Ken finally calm down and made his decision.  
  
"Go ahead then. Just don't blow it." He said. Hikari nodded and started working. As Ken watched, it sort of remind of something.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
Ken was nervous on his first mission. He was supposed to pretend to be mentally-ill kid to be able to go into a clinic and distract everyone while Omi go kill the doctor for killing mental children. He was sweating and couldn't stop shaking. Luckily they were still outside about a few meters away.  
  
"Are you scared?" asked Omi as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah . . . it's sort of the first time I ever did something like this. I mean I never really done this before expect playing soccer and going to school. That's what mostly I ever did. Never really tried to be crazy." Said Ken biting his lip.  
  
"Don't worry. Unless you want me to do it for you instead?" he offered and smiled.  
  
"Wha-I mean you don't need to. I can do it. I'm not that scared. I guess. . ." Ken said and then sighs. Omi looked at him innocently. "Alright why don't you go ahead and do it. I'll go in when you give me the signal."  
  
"Kay." Omi smiled warmly.  
  
"Oh and blow it." Said Ken.  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"Are you going to signal them?" asked Hikari. That snapped Ken back to reality.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you going to signal them?" he asked again.  
  
"Oh. Right. Abyssinian, Balinese go now!" said Ken.  
  
Abyssinian and Balinese heard the signal and went through the doors. The rushed up the stairs to the 20th floor. The top floor to where Rich Hard was. Usually you would want to go on an elevator but one thing about it that's bad. It's broken down for some odd reason.  
  
"You know if we had the elevator we wouldn't need run up these stairs. Besides I think I'm going to die from running up these stairs." Said Youji huffing.  
  
"That's because you smoke too much." Said Aya  
  
As they reach to the 20th floor, they stopped to catch their breath. After all of that running they were pretty tired but they still needed to complete the mission.  
  
"Why are you guys huffing?" asked Hikari through the communicator.  
  
"Cause huff we have huff to run huff up the stairs." Said Youji. He was too tired to even tell Hikari to be quiet.  
  
"Why didn't you use the elevator?"  
  
"IT WAS BROKEN!" Yelled Youji. That did it. A whole bunch of guards came out of the rooms and was pointing their guns at them.  
  
"Put your weapons down and put your hand up high." Said one of the guards. Aya glared at Youji.  
  
"Darn! Talk later we have trouble." Said Youji.  
  
"No kidding so do we." Said Ken before they cut off the line.  
  
"So enjoying your guarding huh? How about enjoy this!" Balinese lashes his wires at them and Abyssinian slash them with his katana.  
  
Meanwhile, Ken and Hikari were having their own problems as well. The guards found them in the camera room. How? Well when Hikari had asked why Balinese and Abyinese didn't used the elevator, Siberian had yelled at him to be quiet at the same time Balinese had given him an answer.  
  
"Korat (That's Hikari's code name), why did you just have to ask those stupid questions?" said Ken angrily.  
  
"Do you need an answer?" asked Hikari  
  
Ken sighed and began to attack the guards instead of answering another one of Hikari's stupid questions.  
  
He slash them easily and they drop down like rag dolls. Hikari used one of his staff and used the stabber. He quickly stabs them without any hesitation. Then when the guard was about to attack him from behind he quickly push the button to let the blade stab into the guard and push the button again to let it go back in.  
  
"Luckily there were only about ten that attacked us." Said Ken as he turns to Hikari. Suddenly there was one guard who was still standing and was about to attack Hikari from behind!  
  
"OMI! GET DOWN!" said Ken.  
  
"Huh?" Ken quickly killed the last the guard before he could even attack Hikari.  
  
"Omi are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Omi? Who's Omi?" Hikari looked at him confused and puzzled.  
  
"Oh." Said Ken realizing the mistake. "Sorry. I thought you were my other teammate."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He . . ." Ken eyes sadden when he remember the fire back at the warehouse and when he and the others heard that Omi must have been burn to death.  
  
"Ken. Are you there?" said Youji in the communicator. Ken snap out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah. We're still in one piece." Said Ken. "Did you get our target yet?"  
  
"Um . . .well . . .he was sort of-" Aya interrupted Youji.  
  
"He was dead when we found him."  
  
"WHAT!?" said Ken. Hikari blinked.  
  
"After we attacked all the guards, we just found him in his office already dead." Said Youji.  
  
"You sure he's dead?" asked Ken.  
  
"Positive." Said Aya.  
  
"Well looks like the mission is over." Said Ken.  
  
"Yup." Said Youji happily and ended the conversation.  
  
"Hikari. The mission is over. Let's get out of here." Hikari nod at Ken and they began to walk out.  
  
You were lucky that you and your teammates didn't need to kill that coward. Said a voice in Hikari's head.  
  
Hikari stopped and turn around for a moment looking to see if anyone was behind him.  
  
"Hikari? Is something wrong?" asked Ken. He notices that Hikari had stopped. Hikari turns to him and shook his head and began walking with him down the halls.  
  
What are you doing here Inger? Asked Hikari telepathically as he walked down the hall.  
  
Just here to save your time from that stupid coward. He simply said.  
  
Did the professor send you here or did you come here on your own?   
  
Heh! Of course the professor send me here. What else is new? It's not like he's going to let me go out on my own.   
  
Why did he send you here?   
  
Just making sure you're fitting in on the your first mission.   
  
Why don't you just leave me alone now?   
  
Fine whatever. Oh and one more thing.   
  
What?   
  
An angel like you will crack easily especially if you're with them.   
  
To be continued . . .   
  
Okay!!!!!! That's chapter 4. It'll take a while to update the next one since I'm going to be busy with a lot of things. Especially for school since it's the fourth quarter of the year. Oh and one more thing:  
  
( 1 ) Here a website of a picture of how Hikari looks like in his mission outfit and his staff. I drew this myself. I don't know if I'm a better writer or a better artist. Just get copy it and get rid of the spaces and take a look at it please!  
  
http:www. angelfire. com/ ultra/ smiley0/ design. html  
  
Also to my reviewers from Chapter 2 and 3:  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel: Thanks for the support and for reviewing every time. I know you didn't review on my last chapter but I have something to say. You can go ahead and work on that story. I don't really mind you using my idea. Plus I've been reading chapter one a few more times for several weeks and found it very different then mines. So go ahead and write it. Let them see it. I know it's going to be a great story.  
  
Calaris: Once again you're the best. I thank you very much for helping me out. =-= Go and check out the pictures. I know you didn't see them yet.  
  
Anime Cat: You're always the best. hugs You've been reviewing my stories ever since Omi's Game. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Please go and see the images I drew I think you might like them. See you in the next chapter. -  
  
Snowshoe koneko: LOL! XD Yup he talked back at Ran. Thanks for reviewing. You're always so supportive. hugs There is a design of the staff so go and see the image of it. I never color it but you can pretty much imagine how it would turn out with color.  
  
Moonlight2: Thank you very much. I hope you continue reviewing.  
  
L'Ananda: Thank you! Thank you! I really hope you continue reading and also reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ---  
  
Well that's all for now. Please review. teary puppy eyes You can also comment on my drawing too but no flames!   
  
First Draft: 4/28/04 Second Draft: 5/4/04 


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

Project A: Angel  
  
Hi!!!!!!!! Thanks to Anime the Fallen Angel for reviewing. hugs I like your idea by the way and I bet it'll be a great story. Anyway thank you Calaris for being my beta reader. You're the best for helping me and I'm so grateful! hugs Here is chapter 5 Enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters, but I wish I did own all of them! Other characters that are unknown belong to me. ;;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" Telepathic /Thoughts/   
Chapter 4  
  
Dream  
  
"Where am I?" Hikari said in his dream. It was dark and cold. There was nothing but darkness surrounding him.  
  
"Remember . . ." said a sad voice.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Hikari looked around and saw no one.  
  
"Please . . . Remember. . ." the voice said again.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" yelled Hikari. Suddenly a boy walked up to him. He looks almost exactly like Hikari expect that his expression was sad. Hikari's hand went up wanting to touch the other boy. The other boy did the same thing and both their hand touch like a mirror image.  
  
"Please. . .remember. . ."he said. His eyes were filled with pain and sadness.  
  
"Why. . .Who are you?"  
  
"I am . . ." he paused for a moment and gave a weak smile. "you."  
  
All of a sudden the other boy was shattered into pieces like if someone had broken a mirror.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Dream End  
  
"NO!" Hikari jolt out of bed. Cold sweat drip down his forehead and his eyes widen as if he had seen a ghost. He didn't understand anything about the dream.  
  
/Remember what? / He thought to himself. He had been having that stupid dream since he came to Weiss and it also it's been a week since their last mission.  
  
He looked at his alarm clock and it reads 4:30. He didn't bother to go back to sleep after that dream haunted him. He got out of bed and took off his white pajamas and change. He wore a black t-shirt that has a whole bunch of white and red words on in English, black baggie shorts, his necklace with a golden stick pendant, a black diamond earring, and a multiple color bracelets.  
  
After changing he went to the bathroom and wash up for the morning. He knew the others wouldn't wake up until about 7 so he decided to go for a walk. It's been like that every day in the morning.  
  
He walked out of the house and gently closes the door. He let the cold morning wind brush against his hair. It made him felt better going outside. He walked down the empty street and to the park. It was one of his favorite places where the no one could bother him. He sat down on to the bench and relaxes.  
  
/Who is he?/ he thought deeply. /Do I know him?/  
  
Hikari was in deep thoughts that he didn't even notice someone approaching him or even notice that birds were on top of him. He had so many questions and yet very few answers even came to him.  
  
"Well, well, well, what is the kitty doing here?" said Schildich. That snapped Hikari out of his thoughts and stood up and all the birds flew away.  
  
"Who are you?" He looked at him supiously.  
  
"Don't tell me you already forgotten me kitty." Schildich smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hikari took a step back and looked ready to attack.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgotten about me from Schwarz that killed Ouka and that I work for your father, Reji Takatori."  
  
"Ouka? Reji Takatori?"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ouka-san!!!" Schildich shot her from behind and she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Second Flashback  
  
"Father! Father! Save me! Please!" pleaded a kid.  
  
"That's some cruel parent you have there, kid." Said one of the kidnappers.  
  
"Father!" cried the kid.  
  
End of Second Flashback  
  
"Father?" Hikari said out loud.  
  
"Ah! So you do remember." Said Schildich and smiled. Hikari blinked and looked at him.  
  
"What do you want?" he glared. Schildich smile widen.  
  
"You want to know? I want you to play dead." He took out his gun and shot it at Hikari. Hikari try to get out of the way but was cut by the bullet on his right forehand. "Looks like I missed."  
  
"Why are you doing THIS?" He yelled and licked the blooded on his forehand.  
  
"Why? Because we need you as bait." Schildich said coolly.  
  
"Bait?"  
  
"Yes and this time I won't miss." He shot him again but this time Hikari destroyed the bullet by a small blue energy ball. Shuidge frowned.  
  
"Why don't you play dead?" Hikari then created a bow and arrow out of thin air and it was glowing. He direct his target right at Schildich's right shoulder and let go of the of the arrow. The arrow went right through Schildich's shoulder and went onto the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE?" Schildich hold his right shoulder that was bleeding and he was in pain. He turns to look at the arrow, which had suddenly disappeared, and then he looked at Hikari but he was already gone.  
  
/This isn't Bombay. Is he? Something isn't right./ Schildich thought as he walked through the park.  
  
Hikari walked straight into the house and was about to go to his room to bandage the wound.  
  
"Morning Hikari." Said Ken. He was in the kitchen making toast and spreading it with jam. Aya was reading the morning newspaper and Youji was drinking his dark coffee.  
  
"Huh?" he blinked and looked at them. Then he looked at the clock and realized it was already 7 in the morning.  
  
"I was about to go and wake you up but I guess you already woke up before any of us did." Smiled Ken. "Did you sleep well? How about some breakfast?"  
  
"Which is the only meal Ken doesn't burn." Said Youji.  
  
"YOUJI!!!" Said Ken angrily.  
  
Hikari just looked at them blankly. He didn't know weather to laugh or to even do anything.  
  
"Oh no! You're hurt!" said Ken as he notices the wound on Hikari's forehand.  
  
"Huh?" Hikari then remembered that his forehand was wounded and looked at it.  
  
"Let me help you." Ken said as he was about to grab Hikari's hand but Hikari backed off and ran to his room and then slammed the door.  
  
"Hikari. . ." said Ken.  
  
"Well looks like you did it Kenken. You made him upset." Said Youji as he sips his coffee.  
  
"Oh come on Youji! I was only trying to help him." He said.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want help." Said Aya as he turns a page of the newspaper. That ended their conversation and it was a quiet breakfast.  
  
As for Hikari he bandage himself just perfectly. It was just a minor wound for him.  
  
Schildich went home with his one injured arm, Nagi was the first to encounter him and was a bit surprised that he was injured.  
  
"What happen to you?" he asked.  
  
"Bombay shot me or I think it Bombay." He said fruioustrately.  
  
"What do you mean you think?" said Nagi.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" he said kludging his shoulder.  
  
"Pain hurts God." Said Farfarello as he was walking by and went back to the television.  
  
"Urrgh. . .don't tell me about that." Nagi helped bandage his wound.  
  
"That's strange. Did he use a gun or something?" Nagi asked.  
  
"No. Some bow and arrow appeared out of nowhere and disappear out of nowhere. Then he disappears out of nowhere. And I can't read HIS FREAKING MIND!!!" Complained Schildich.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" asked Crawford.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SEE IT IN YOUR VISION!!?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Schildich has been injured from trying to capture Bombay." Explained Nagi.  
  
"Well for all I could say is that I haven't encountered a vision of you getting wounded by Bombay. But how could you get injured from him? Couldn't you dodge the attack faster then he could have targeted you if he attacked you or even read his moves?"  
  
"Yeah I could, but something trapped me there and I didn't know what it was. When I went into his mind I saw a very few part of him but yet nothing about him. His mind is locked and I can't get through it! I don't know who he is or what kind of tricks he had up his sleeves."  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Said Nagi as he finished bandaging his wound.  
  
"Be careful with Bombay. Something isn't right." Said Crawford and went back up the stairs.  
  
"Well that was a nice. He didn't even say get well soon." Said Schildich and all of a sudden a ball dropped out of nowhere and hit Schildich injured shoulder.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh my goodness! Isn't he so adorable." Said one of the fangirls.  
  
"Yeah I know. He's so angelic and looks like the older version of Omi."  
  
"I wonder if he'll talk to me." All the fangirl giggled and Hikari looked at them blankly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! He just looked at us."  
  
"He's so dreamy." They all sigh and daydream a perfect date with Hikari.  
  
"Brrr....I feel so sorry for Hikari right now." Said Ken.  
  
"Well looks like he's popular at the shop now days. All they ever do is come here and see HIM!! Why not me?" whined Youji.  
  
"Perhaps you smoke too much so they're trying to stay away from you?" shrugs Ken.  
  
"That can't be. I'm charming, good-looking, and very romantic. I don't see what they see about him. He even took all the girls over 18." Youji complained.  
  
"Well. . .if you don't see what they see, then I don't see what they see either." Sigh Ken. "Luckily Aya is not here right now or they'll all be whining."  
  
"What kind of flower do you think would match my lovely red dress Hikari san?" said one of the girls as she show him the magazine of how her dress look like. "I want something pretty and romantic that would match it."  
  
Hikari sighed. /Why do they all have act like Inger?/  
  
He went and got some red and pink roses and gave it to the girl. She squeak happily and thank him for helping as a reward. . .she gave him a kiss on the cheek and pay for her roses. Then all of a sudden, all of the girls surrounded him wanted to kiss him on the cheek. Poor Hikari if it weren't for Aya to come back any sooner he would have been unconscious with all the fangirls still trying to kiss him.  
  
"IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO BUY ANYTHING THEN GET OUT!!!!!" All the fangirls squeaked and most of them went out of the shop while some of them, which is very few of them, went to look at some flowers.  
  
"Whoa! I never saw that coming. You okay kid?" asked Youji.  
  
Hikari coughed and took a clean towel from the counter to wipe his cheeks, which was cover with mostly with the fangirls saliva.  
  
/Why did that have to happen to me?/  
  
"You were luckily that Aya came home before you'd be covered with all the fangirls' saliva." Shivered Ken as he imagine that happening to him.  
  
Hikari just nodded.  
  
Then all of a sudden Manx came into the shop. It was mission time.  
  
To be continued. . .   
  
Yay!! I finish chapter 5. Hurray and I'm free from school yay!!! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. See you all later.  
  
First Draft: 6/14/04 


End file.
